Liée à toi
by Linoa2112
Summary: Suite de Incroyablement Traduction de Danishgirl Hermione est liée à Draco, qu’elle le veuille ou non. Elle est déterminée à trouver un moyen d’enlever le bracelet qui la relie à Draco mais quelque chose d’inattendu se produit…
1. Default Chapter

Cette fic est la suite de la traduction de la fic de DanishGirl intitulée 'Incroyablement' donc si vous voulez comprendre quelque chose cliquez sur mon pseudo et allez lire 'Incroyablement'....

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira autant que la précédente fic !

Les réponses aux reviews ont été mises dans un autre chapitre à le fin de Incroyablement...

Bonne lecture et Gros Bisous !!!

Linoa2112.

Résumé : Hermione est liée à Draco, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Elle est déterminée à trouver un moyen d'enlever le bracelet qui la relie à Draco mais quelque chose d'inattendu se produit...

_Hermione baissa les yeux et remarqua un beau bracelet en argent. Elle le fixa et estima soudainement qu'il lui brûlait la peau. Des lettres minuscules y étaient a présent gravées et elle dut rapprocher son poignet tout prés de ses yeux pour voir en réalité ce qui était écrit.__  
  
__'Propriété de Draco Malefoy ?' lit-elle.__  
  
__'Oh Merde ! Pas encore !'Pensa t-elle, regardant le visage choqué de Malefoy._

Chapitre 1 : Liée à toi

Hermione déglutit, se sentant tout à fait mal à l'aise quand Draco se rapprocha soudainement d'elle.

'Quoi ?' siffla t-il en chuchotant si bas qu'elle eut de la peine à l'entendre. Il regardait autour de lui d'un air abasourdi et Hermione fit de même. Avait-elle parlé trop fort ? Quelqu'un avait-il entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Elle pria silencieusement que cela ne soit pas le cas.

'Draco ?', demanda Zabini d'une voix basse, gigotant nerveusement sur sa chaise, et regardant le jeune homme blond, mi-amusé mi-fâché. 'Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Je pensais que nous nous disions tout !'

'La ferme Blaise, je n'en sais pas plus que toi !'Se moqua Draco, son regard allant de Hermione à Blaise, pour se poser finalement sur Hermione.

'Granger, attends-moi après la fin de la classe. J'ai le sentiment que tu connais déjà ce bracelet, et tu me devras des explications.'

Hermione hocha la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot parce que sa bouche était soudainement devenue très sèche. Elle jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil au bracelet, essayant de se rappeler si elle l'avait déjà vu avant, mais ne l'avait pas remarqué.

'Réfléchis, Mione, réfléchis !'Pensa t-elle, rejouant lentement dans sa tête les événements de la veille et de la matinée. 'Non, rien...Comment diable m'a-t-il suivi jusqu'ici ? Il ne devait rester dans l'autre monde avec l'autre Hermione, hein ?' gémit-elle de frustration.

Elle remarqua que Malefoy le regardait pour la dixième fois maintenant et elle allait se tourner pour lui demander quel était son foutu problème quand elle se souvint pourquoi il agissait de la sorte. Elle avait acquiescé lorsqu'il lui avait dit de rester après les cours.

'Il me surveille probablement au cas où je partirai en courant,' pensa t-elle en ne pouvant s'empêcher de se moquer du garçon blond à côté d'elle.

Elle ne devait aucune explication à Draco Malefoy, et elle ne se montrerai pas après la classe. Elle remarqua alors Zabini qui lançait des regards vers elle, essayant de mieux voir le stupide bracelet.

Elle fronça les sourcils à Blaise qui leva les yeux vers elle d'un air embarrassé. Si seulement il n'avait pas demandé pour le bracelet ! Et d'où diable venait celui-ci de toute façon Elle était presque sûre de ne pas l'avoir vue ni hier ni ce matin.

Blaise sourit d'un air satisfait et elle roula des yeux. Elle pouvait sentir sur elle les yeux curieux des deux Serpentards, et elle gigota sur sa chaise. Elle ne pouvait dire lequel des deux était le plus mauvais. Malefoy parce qu'il la regardait si attentivement...Ou Blaise parce qu'il semblait apprécier cette situation !

Elle sursauta quand la sonnerie retentit. La classe était-elle déjà terminée ?

'Viens-tu Mione ?'Demanda Ron, se moquant ouvertement des deux Serpentards.

'Oui, j'arrive tout de suite.'

'Granger ! Un mot ?' hurla Malefoy quand Hermione atteignit la porte sans un regard en arrière.

'Désolée Malefoy, mais c'est non.'

'Granger !'

'Elle a dit non ! Ne fais pas cette face de fouine choquée : les gens ne font pas toujours ce que tu leur dis de faire...Attends ! Ohhh ! C'est la première fois que l'on te refuse quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?' dit Harry d'une voix gaie.

'Allez Mione,' dit Ron, souriant d'un air satisfait tandis que Malefoy les fixait, totalement abasourdi.

'Avez-vous terminé ? Parce que j'ai d'autres choses à faire que de parler avec ces Serpentards,' dit-elle d'une voix signifiant 'Ca suffit maintenant !'.

Le Trio sortit de la pièce, parcourut le couloir sombre et emprunta l'escalier. Ils marchèrent en silence...ou plutôt Hermione marchait en silence, ignorant la conversation de Ron et Harry portant sur le Quidditch et les fouines.

'Vous savez quoi ?' Nous pourrions transformer Malefoy en furet et ensuite nous l'attacherons à un balai...Imaginez, Malefoy lié à un balai tandis que nous le frapperons si fort que-'

'N'y penses même pas Ronald Weasley ! Tu ne peux pas juste transformer les gens en animaux- et non, je ne me soucie pas si Maugrey l'a déjà fait ! Parce que ce n'est pas juste !' dit Hermione. Quand elle avait entendu le nom de Malefoy, elle avait automatiquement écouté. Elle souleva sa main, dirigeant un doigt accusateur face à Ron et se tourna vers Harry quand celui-ci se mit à rire, et il s'arrêta aussitôt.

'Pourquoi le défends-tu ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire si nous le transformons accidentellement en sa forme naturelle de fouine ?' demanda Ron.

'Je ne le défends pas ! Je ne veux juste pas que vous vous attireriez encore plus d'ennuis que ceux que qui finissent toujours par arriver d'une façon ou d'une autre !'

'Je ne le défends pas ! Pourquoi le ferais-je ? C'est juste une fouine stupide mais – ce n'est pas juste !' pensa t-elle, en revoyant en pensées le Serpentard blond.

'Vous savez quoi...je dois prendre un lire pour nos projets de Potions. Si vous avez besoin de moi, je serai à la bibliothèque.'

'Mione, cela ne te ressemble pas' plaida Harry.

'Ressembler à quoi ? Je suis sérieuse, je dois aller chercher ce livre.'

'Bien alors. Nous t'attendrons dans la salle commune et ensuite nous pourrons aller ensemble au cours suivant, ok ?'

'Ouais, c'est d'accord Harry,' soupira t-elle. 'Je ne serai pas longue.'

Elle marcha vers la bibliothèque, perdue dans ses pensées à réfléchir de la façon dont elle se débarrasserait de Malefoy et des ses questions ennuyantes concernant le bracelet.

'Peut-être que je pourrai lui lancer un sort d'amnésie ?' pensa t-elle.

Quelqu'un lui prit soudainement le bras et la traîna vers une salle de classe vide.

'Que diable...' elle se tourna et regarda son ravisseur. 'Malefoy !'

'Granger, m'eviterais-tu ? Je t'avais pourtant bien dit de rester après le cours !'

'...'

'Pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas ce que tu sais ?'

Elle inclina la tête, le regardant fixement, puis coulant un regard vers la porte où se tenait Blaise.

'Bien.'

'Lui ?' dit Hermione, indiquant Zabini du doigt, qui s'était installé confortablement sur une table voisine, la regardant de façon hautaine. 'Doit-il rester ici ?' chuchota t-elle.

'Blaise.' Dit Malefoy

'Ouais ?'

'Tu n'irai pas dehors, histoire de monter la garde ? Nous ne voulons pas être dérangés.'

'Mais Draco, je veux entendre...'

'Blaise, sors maintenant.'

'Mais....'

'Maintenant !'

'Ok, ok. Très bien, je sors pour monter la garde,' marmonna Zabini, ayant perdu son regard hautain. Il claqua la porte derrière lui et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire sous cape quand elle entendit encore ses marmonnements à travers la porte.

'Silencio.' Siffla Malefoy.

'Bien, dis-moi tout....tout de suite !' commanda t-il, se rapprochant d'elle.

'Heu...', elle prit une grande goulée d'air,' Pourquoi ? Non !'

'Non ? Tu m'as dit que tu me raconterai !'

'J'ai peut-être menti !'

Elle commença à se diriger vers la sortie quand la main de Malefoy saisit brutalement son poignet, touchant doucement le bracelet. Ses doigts le parcouraient lentement, touchant fréquemment la peau.

'Cela semble tellement réel,' chuchota t-il, tenant toujours son poignet. 'Wow, je pense que cela doit être dû au sort que j'ai lu, bien que je n'imaginais jamais qu'il fonctionne ainsi.'

'Que veux-tu dire ?' demanda t-elle, tirant son bras d'un coup en arrière. Elle le regardait fixement, confuse.

'Ce que je veux dire est qu'il existe d'autres versions de la malédiction d'Imperium. J'ai toujours voulu essayer ce sort, mais je dois admettre que je n'ai jamais envisagé à te l' 'attacher' directement, faisant de toi ma propriété. Peut-être que tu as des qualités cachées, que l'autre 'moi' a su voir ?'

'Quoi !' cria t-elle, le repoussant loin d'elle. 'Et où diable aurais-tu lu cela de toute façon ? J'ai lu chaque livre de la bibliothèque et je n'ai jamais rencontré par hasard un tel sort !'. Elle tira sa baguette magique de sa poche, prête à s'en servir sur Malefoy si cela s'avérait nécessaire.

'Tu sais, il y a d'autres livres hors de la bibliothèque de Poudlard.'

'Ahh, je vois maintenant. C'est un des livres de ton 'cher papa'. N'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, allons, qui d'autre qu'un mangemort aurait de tels livres impliquant la magie noire ?'

'Ferme-la sang-de-bourbe ! Ne parle pas sur ce ton de mon père !' hurla t-il, dirigeant sa propre baguette vers la poitrine d'Hermione.

Hermione qui avait saisit fermement la sienne, fit la même chose vers Malefoy. 'Vas-y Malefoy ; Jettes-moi un sort si tu en es capable !'

Malefoy la regarda fixement et fit ensuite quelque chose de totalement inattendu ; il baissa sa baguette magique et sourit d'un air satisfait en la regardant avec malveillance.

Elle courba un sourcil, le regardant d'un air narquois.

'Quoi Granger ?' demanda t-il, en souriant encore. Il saisit de nouveau son poignet et toucha encore le bracelet. 'Hmm, je pense que nous devrions le montrer à Severus, il saura immédiatement nous dire si c'est réel,' marmonna Malefoy, se parlant évidemment à lui-même.

'Non ! Ce n'est pas réel ! Pourquoi devrait-il être réel ?!' demanda t-elle, ayant complètement oublié qu'elle et Malefoy étaient sur le point de se jeter des sorts mutuellement.

'Granger, si ce n'est pas réel, explique-moi alors pourquoi tu réagis comme cela quand je te dis que cela pourrait l'être ? Voyons si ce bracelet fonctionne...'dit-il souriant avec malveillance. 4granger tu vas faire comme je te dis. Je vais arranger une rencontre avec Snape et tu viendras, ok ?'

Elle regarda vers le sol, essayant de combattre le sort.

'Regarde-moi ! J'ai dit ; Ok ?'. Il la regarda avec obsession. Elle souleva lentement sa tête, rencontrant ses yeux gris. 'Je prendrai ton silence pour un 'oui'. Tu peux partir maintenant. A tout à l'heure.' Elle se dirigea vers la sortie mais ralentit quand il parla de nouveau. 'Et ne parle à personne de cela. Pas même à Potter et Weasley !'

Elle plaça sa main sur la poignée de la porte, quand une main s'abattit sur celle-ci, l'empêchant d'ouvrir. Elle leva les yeux et se trouva face à face avec Malefoy. Il repoussa quelques mèches de cheveux avant de caresser sa joue. Elle se sentit rougir, mais retira néanmoins sa tête loin de lui. Ce n'est pas bien ! Mais quelque chose attira sa tête en arrière et son regard plongea dans les yeux étonnamment colorés d'argent.

Elle remarqua son regard posé sur ses propres lèvres et elle les humidifia inconsciemment. Il parla alors, de sa voix si intoxicante.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas entendu un traître mot de ce qu'il disait et elle secoua donc sa tête, essayant d'oublier qu'elle avait irrésistiblement envie qu'il l'embrasse. Attends ! L'embrasser, elle ? Yeark !

'Granger ?' demanda t-il, souriant doucement de son éternel air satisfait.

'Huh ?' Bien cela ne semblait pas tout à fait intelligent.

'Je viens de dire que je suis impatient de t'exiger que tu fasses absolument tout ce que je te demande.' Il sourit d'un air satisfait. Il se pencha alors et attrapa ses lèvres à l'aide des siennes.

Elle le repoussa et lui donna une gifle, affreusement en colère contre lui. 'Ne me refais plus jamais ça Malefoy, ou tu le payeras très cher !'

'N'ose jamais reposer la main sur moi Granger ! Où tu seras celle qui le payera très cher ! Tu ne peux pas me dicter ce que je dois faire ! Je suis un Malefoy et les Malefoy obtiennent toujours ce qu'ils veulent,' gronda t-il. 'Ecoutes-moi bien, parce que je ne répéterai pas ; je te veux tout de suite et rien ne peut m'arrêter quand je suis sur le point d'obtenir ce que je veux.'Il la regarda avec malveillance.

Ses yeux s'élargirent et il sembla aimer cette situation.

'Et histoire de juste te faire comprendre tout le pouvoir que j'ai sur toi, j'exige que tu arrête de te battre contre moi.'

Il se pencha de nouveau vers elle et agrippa fermement les poignets d'Hermione tandis que celle-ci serra fermement ses lèvres en serrant et desserrant ses mains pour qu'il la lâche.

Et quand ses lèvres se posèrent de nouveau sur sa bouche, cette fois plus profondément, elle essaya de soulever ses bras pour le repousser, mais constata qu'elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle le sentit sourire contre sa bouche. Il grignota tout doucement sa lèvre inférieure et ce mouvement soudain la fit haleter. Malefoy voulut utiliser cette occasion pour approfondir un peu plus le baiser, le faisant devenir plus intime.

Elle gémit, et répondit à son baiser, frissonnant quand il pressa doucement son corps contre le sien. Les images de l'autre Malefoy, qui l'avait embrassé avec force, avaient pénétrés son esprit. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle préférait ce Malefoy à l'autre.

Malefoy se retira brusquement, ayant tout les deux besoin d'air.

'Je savais que tu me voulais...' chuchota t-il d'une voix enrouée, qui aurait du la faire frémir mais au lieu de cela elle gronda, se retourna pour ouvrir la porte en grand et fut presque frappée par Zabini qui se tenait paresseusement contre la porte.

Elle retourna rapidement à la salle commune, espérant que Ron et Harry n'avaient pas remarqué le temps qu'elle avait mis en tout. Si elle était vraiment chanceuse, ils croiraient peut-être qu'ils s'étaient quittés depuis dix minutes alors qu'elle avait passé quasiment 30 minutes dans la classe en compagnie de Malefoy. Elle les prenait pour qui ? Bien sûr qu'ils remarqueraient qu'elle était en retard et avec la chance qu'elle avait en ce moment, ils avaient déjà commencé des recherches pour la retrouver.

Elle atteignit enfin le septième étage et quand elle tourna au coin pour longer le dernier couloir elle aperçut Ron et Harry devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, les bras croisés, avec un mélange d'inquiétude et d'amusement peint sur leurs visages.

'Hé, les gars, pourquoi êtes-vous dehors, je croyais que l'ont devait se rejoindre à l'intérieur,' dit-elle, essayant de semble aussi normale que possible.

'Ouais, eh bien...Seamus a eu un petit incident, donc nous ne pouvons pas encore aller à l'intérieur,' dit Harry en souriant, et il regarda Ron qui essayait de ne pas rire.

Hermione les regarda, totalement confuse. Quoi ?

'Quel genre d'incident ?'

'Bien, tu te souviens que lors de notre première année, il faisait exploser des choses quand il essayait de les métamorphoser ?' demanda Ron, toujours en riant.

'Oui...Et ? Qu'a-t-il fait ?'

'Il a fait sauter la salle commune entière,' dit Harry, riant à présent de façon hystérique. Après quelques minutes, Harry se calma finalement. Les deux garçons échangèrent alors un regard et ils se mirent à rire encore plus fort qu'auparavant.

Elle soupira ; heureuse qu'ils n'aient pas remarqué son retard.

'Quel est notre cours suivant ?', demanda Ron, toujours en riant.

'Heu, Soins aux Créatures Magiques'

'Hmm...Quand la classe commence t-elle ?'

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre,' nous avons toujours trente minutes. Que voulez-vous faire ? Un tour au lac ?'

'Ouais, je pense que c'est une bonne idée,' dit Harry, et il sembla nerveux. 'Mione ? Je sais que cela a été difficile...Tu sais, ton coma et ta visite dans l'autre 'monde', mais je pense que tu nous cache quelque chose. Dis le nous s'il te plaît, et peut-être que nous pourrions t'aider ?'

Elle commença à descendre le couloir et fut bientôt rejointe par les deux autres Gryffondor.

'Mione ?' demanda Ron, presque dans un chuchotement.

Elle sourit,' Ne soit pas idiot Ronald ! Bien sûr que je ne vous dissimule rien du tout ; Pourquoi vous cacherais-je des choses ?'

'Bon, alors, il n'y a rien alors ?' demanda le garçon roux.

'Non.' Elle essaya de rester calme, mais elle brûlait avec colère de l'intérieur. 'Rien que je ne peux vous dire,' marmonna t-elle, et les deux garçons n'entendirent rien, heureusement.

Rien d'autre ne fut dit. Elle ne pouvait pas leur dire même si elle le voulait. Elle avait horreur de leur cacher des choses. Malefoy lui avait dit de n'en parler à personne et le stupide bracelet l'arrêtait à chaque fois qu'elle était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche pour révéler son secret.

Alors ??? Vous en pensez quoi ??

Le prochain chapitre sera traduit quand Danishgirl le mettra en ligne...

A Bientôt !!

P-S : J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience !!


	2. Surviving The Day

_Sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy pour le retard '' mais j'ai vraiment pas eu le temps en ce moment alors voila…__Mais bon le plus important est qu'il est en ligne, n'est-ce pas ?__Merci bcp bcp bcp pour toutes vos adorables reviews.. Ca me fait trop plaisir de savoir que vous continuez à lire cette fic !_

_Sur ce, je vous laisse lire ce second chapitre et à bientôt_

_Lino_

_Chapitre 2 : Surviving the day_

Le cours de Soin aux créatures magiques s'était assez bien déroulé, si on ne considérait pas le fait qu'elle avait été constamment observée par Malefoy. Hermione avait essayé de l'ignorer, mais sans succès. Son regard fixe avait suivi ses moindres mouvements, et elle avait pu sentir ses yeux sur elle la faisant frissonner d'appréhension. Elle savait qu'elle devait en parler à Harry et Ron avant que Malefoy ne tente quelque chose contre elle, mais comment ? Malefoy s'était assuré qu'elle ne leur en parle pas.

Attends un peu…Hermione ferma ses yeux, essayant de se souvenir de l'entretien qu'elle avait eu avec Malefoy…

'Et ne parle à personne de cela. Pas même à Potter et Weasley'

Il lui avait dit de n'en parler à personne… i _d'en parler /i _…mais il n'avait jamais mentionné de ne pas l'écrire à Harry et Ron. Hermione sourit d'un air vainqueur, elle l'avait maintenant. Elle avait trouvé une échappatoire, et elle allait très certainement s'en servir immédiatement. Elle trouva rapidement un bout de papier et écrivit de d'une façon ordonnée : « J'ai menti quand j'ai dit que je ne cachais rien. »

Tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à la façon dont elle allait continuer cette lettre, elle se demanda également comment elle allait s'y prendre pour la faire parvenir à ses amis, étant donné qu'ils assistaient au cours d'Histoire de la Magie et que Ron et Harry s'étaient endormis rapidement.

Ronflant et parlant légèrement dans leur sommeil…Elle les regarda avec dégoût, fronçant faiblement son nez. Elle en oublia presque son intention de retenir leur attention…et de continuer sa lettre.

Elle regarda le bout de papier posé sur sa table et constata qu'il était complètement blanc. Ses yeux s'élargirent, et elle en eut le souffle coupé. Soit sa lettre avait disparue, soit elle s'était effacée. Elle espérait que c'était la première option, mais elle ne la trouvait pas et personne ne pouvait l'avoir prise puisqu'elle était la seule à être resté éveillée…ce qui signifiait que la lettre s'était effacée. 'Zut !' Elle frappa la table de son poing. Aucune réaction d'un quelconque élève. Tout le monde était endormi, et le Professeur Binns continuait son discours extrêmement ennuyeux sur l'Egypte Antique.

Hermione essaya de rester concentré sur le cours, mais quand la sonnerie retentit, elle avait seulement deux pages de remplies de notes ce qui équivalait à peine à la moitié de ce qu'elle écrivait d'habitude.

Elle regarda les deux feuilles dans sa main, se sentant un peu triste.

'Quel est le problème, Hermione ?'Demanda Ron, la poussant du coude. Bien que son ennui principal était Malefoy, elle se blâmait néanmoins des deux pages qu'elle avait écrites…alors que d'habitude il y en avait quatre ou cinq…et pas deux malheureuses feuilles !

'Tu ne te sens pas bien parce que tu n'as pas pris assez de notes ?' demanda Harry, qui avait maintenant rejoint Hermione et Ron. Hermione hocha la tête pathétiquement, à présent sur le bord des larmes.

'WAw, Mione. Ne sois pas triste. Tu peux prendre les miennes…' Ron poussa vers elle un morceau de papier minuscule sur lequel elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Tout ce qu'il indiquait était 'Egypte Antique'.

'Je sais, je sais', dit Ron, levant les mains en l'air comme s'il se rendait, 'Ce ne sont pas les meilleures notes, mais tu me connais, peu de notes et je suis satisfait, hein ?'

'Ron…' commença Hermione, le regardant d'un air accusateur. 'Tu as seulement le titre…' Ron grimaça, et Hermione ne pus s'empêcher de se moquer timidement de lui.

'Tu vois Mione, tout va très bien. Te connaissant, tu as déjà lu tous les livres possibles sur ce sujet, alors pas de problèmes,' dit Ron.

Bien que Ron pouvait se montrer parfois aussi stupide qu'un âne, il était très doué pour lui redonner le sourire…Mais elle ne lui avouerait jamais cela. L'école est vraiment quelque chose d'important, et se montrer paresseux ne vous mènera nulle part…C'est pourquoi elle riait intérieurement, ne montrant jamais son sourire quand il disait quelque chose de stupide ou lançait une plaisanterie.

Hermione avait essayé d'ignorer le regard féroce de Malefoy pendant le dîner. Elle était parvenue à l'éviter depuis le cours de Soins aux créatures magiques, mais elle n'allait plus pouvoir se cacher de lui pendant longtemps. La Grande salle bourdonnait de voix diverses qui n'en finissaient pas de piailler. Quand Hermione y été entrée, elle avait été gênée par toutes ces personnes parlant et riant. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'ils s'arrêtent tous de faire du bruit quand soudainement son souhait fut accordé. Quand Draco Malefoy entra dans la Grande Salle le brouhaha fit place au silence. Hermione chercha ce qui avait provoqué cet état et regretta immédiatement sa curiosité.

Malefoy la regarda et lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle rougit, ne sachant pas si c'était de colère ou d'embarras. Oui, elle se sentait légèrement attirée par le blond stupide – même si on ne pouvait pas vraiment le traiter de stupide, parce qu'il était en fait étonnamment intelligent, et très, très adroit…c'était un vrai Serpentard. Encore une fois, elle se sentait comme si elle avait été frappée du sort d'allégresse, les yeux de Malefoy lui procurant cette sensation de chaleur...Oui, cela était étrange, peut-être même un peu trop étrange. Son regard avait néanmoins réchauffé son corps entier.

Hermione baissa rapidement les yeux sur le livre qui se trouvait devant elle, espérant que personne ne l'avait vu rougir, ou avait vu que Malefoy lui avait adressé un clin d'oeil.

'Diable, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec lui ?' pensa t-elle, touchant doucement le bracelet en argent, comme si il pouvait se casser au plus faible contact.

'Urgh, pourquoi fait-il cha ?' demanda Ron, sa bouche pleine de poulet. Hermione se retint de rire. Bien que l'expression de Ron fut inestimable quand Harry le poussa du coude alors qu'il essayer de continuer à manger son poulet, Hermione ne pus pas le blâmer mais se sentait dégoûté vis-à-vis du comportement de Ron.

'Ron, ferme ta bouche. C'est répugnant,' dit finalement Hermione.

'Regardez Malefoy'

Ron tourna sa tête, ainsi qu'Hermione. Malefoy les regardait, surtout elle, avec un regard empli de suffisance.

'Je pense qu'il prépare quelque chose', dit Harry

C'était étrange de pouvoir parler avec d'autres personnes sans subir de regards mauvais. Dans l'autre univers - l'univers alternatif - elle n'avait jamais eu d'amis. Les gens craignaient sa présence, simplement parce que le Trio Serpentard avait décidé de faire de sa vie un enfer. Et ils avaient réussi, c'était certain. Même maintenant, depuis deux jours qu'elle était sortie de son coma, elle ressentait à certain moment de l'incertitude quant à son amitié avec Harry et Ron.

Cette réalité semblait être dans une certaine mesure très irréaliste. Elle avait des amis qui s'occupaient d'elle et n'était plus jamais seule. Etait-ce cependant sa vraie vie ? Qui sait, peut-être que l'autre Hermione était la Vraie, celle qui était intimidée par les Serpentards, repoussé continuellement par tous les autres parce que c'était ce qui était supposé être.

Hermione trembla, se détestant pour avoir pensé cela. Elle se força à penser à autre chose, mais échoua lamentablement.

'Mlle Granger, j'ai un mot à vous dire'

Hermione sursauta violemment, ses réflexes des expériences précédentes reprenant le dessus. Elle était déjà en position de défense, prête à se sauver.

'Professeur Snape ! Vous m'avez effrayée !"

Hermione inspira profondément, essayant de se calmer.

'Je vois', dit simplement Snape, semblant désintéressé. 'Si vous pouviez, s'il vous plait, me suivre, j'ai quelque chose d'important à voir avec vous.'

Hermione hocha la tête et suivit son professeur de Potions en bas du couloir, se dirigeant évidemment vers la classe de Potions. Snape marchait rapidement, Hermione dut presque courir pour pouvoir le suivre.

Ils atteignirent finalement leur destination et Snape ouvrit la porte, attendant qu'elle entre. Un souvenir de l'autre Hermione lui chuta dessus si brutalement qu'elle en tomba presque à la renverse. Elle se sentait très vertigineuse en ce moment.

_Elle était debout dans une pièce, une pièce sombre et glaciale. Elle se rendit rapidement compte qu'elle se tenait debout dans la classe de Potions et elle ferma ses yeux, essayant de se souvenir pourquoi elle se trouvait là, alors qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre._

'Tu es la vrai Mione !' pensa t-elle, redressant la partie supérieure de son corps avant d'entrer avec confiance dans la salle de classe, en espérant que Snape n'avait pas remarqué son vertige.

La salle était froide, sombre et vraiment impersonnelle, juste comme elle se la rappelait.

'A propos du temps', commença une voix. Hermione poussa un cri perçant, et fit volte face pour apercevoir Draco Malefoy debout dans l'encadrement d'une porte qui devait mener aux appartements de Snape.

'Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?' demanda Hermione, regardant Malefoy avec prudence.

'Surveillez votre langage Melle Granger. Vous ne voudriez pas écoper d'une retenue le jour même de votre retour parmi nous, n'est-ce pas ?' ricana Snape.

Jour de mon retour… ? Attends, Malefoy n'a même pas cillé lorsque Snape m'a dit cela. Cela voudrait dire qu'il est déjà au courant de tout ?

'Professeur…'

'Il est venu me voir et m'a posé quelques questions concernant votre bracelet et les mots qui y sont gravés. Après avoir entendu son histoire, je n'ai eu aucune raison de ne pas le lui révéler…'

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, se préparant à interrompre Snape.

'Et oui, Melle Granger, j'ai obtenu la permission du Professeur Dumbledore. Y a-t-il autre chose ?' gronda le Professeur de Potions.

Hermione agita la tête, peu certaine d'avoir envie d'affronter les foudres de Snape.

'Maintenant, laissez-moi voir le bracelet.'

Il saisit son bras, le tirant vers lui pour mieux inspecter le bracelet argenté. 'Propriété de Draco Malefoy' lit Snape, ses doigts glissant sur les mots gravés.

Il s'empara alors de sa baguette magique, la dirigeant sur l'attache du bijou. Il murmura quelques formules, toutes incompréhensibles pour Hermione. Rien ne se produisait, et elle pouvait lire sur le visage de Snape qu'il en était très contrarié. Plus il prononçait de formules inadaptées, plus il rougissait de gêne.

'Cela semble être un sort puissant mélangé avec un peu d'Imperius aussi,' dit Snape.

'Nous allons vérifier ceci, Professeur', dit Malefoy en souriant d'un air affecté. 'Granger, viens ici et mets-toi prés de moi'.

Hermione retira automatiquement son bras de l'emprise de Snape et s'approcha de Malefoy. Elle était dans une sorte de transe, totalement consciente de ce qu'elle faisait, et pourtant incapable de s'arrêter.

'Stupéfiant, vraiment stupéfiant…'murmura Snape.

'N'est-ce pas magnifique ?'Demanda Malefoy, avec un sourire suffisant.

'Oui, c'est certain.'

'Pardon ?' Hermione poussa un cri perçant, fixant son professeur de Potions d'un air scandalisé.

'Oh, pour l'amour du ciel, calmez-vous Mlle Granger…'

'Calmez-vous ? Calmez-vous ! ' Hermione savait que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire que d'hurler contre Snape mais elle n'avait pas le cœur à s'en préocupper.

'Naturellement, je suis dans l'incapacité de vous enlever votre bracelet, et en aucun cas Mr Malefoy ne devra abuser du pouvoir de ce bijou pour ses propres buts. Fin de la discussion !' souleva Snape quand Draco avait commencé à protester de la décision du professeur.

'Je parlerai avec le professeur Dumbledore, et je suis certain qu'il trouvera une solution à ce problème,' dit Snape, écartant les deux élèves du mouvement de sa main.

'Bien, c'est juste foutrement bien,' dit Malefoy en sortant de la pièce, claquant brutalement la porte derrière lui.

Hermione se contentait juste de fixer Snape.

'Bon…', dit Snape après quelques secondes. Il était clair qu'il ne s'attendait pas à une réaction aussi violente de la part de Malefoy. 'J'organiserai une réunion avec le Professeur Dumbledore et vous ferai savoir quand elle aura lieu. Libérez votre agenda….Bien que je sois certain qu'il ne sera pas overbooké,' ajouta Snape avec malveillance.

Hermione inclina la tête, décidant d'ignorer le commentaire mauvais de Snape.

Alors, ça vous a plu ? A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre (quand il aura été updaté )


	3. Morning Rdz

_**KikOoO All **_

_**Sorry pour le retard **_

_**Merci bcp pour toutes vos reviews et BoOonne Lecture !**_

_**LinOa**_

_**Chapitre 3 : Morning Rendez-vous**_

Juste 12 heures auparavant, un hibou était arrivé avec un message de Snape indiquant à Hermione que la réunion se déroulerait après le déjeuner. Et moins de cinq heures plus tard, cette même réunion avait eu lieu dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Hermione pensait réellement que la réunion avec le directeur avait été quelque peu…perturbante. Le professeur Dumbledore n'avait en aucun cas su la débarrasser du bracelet, enfin c'est ce qu'il avait prétendu. Hermione avait l'étrange sentiment qu'il ne désirait pas lui venir en aide. La réunion en elle-même avait été plutôt maladroite. Quand elle y été arrivée, elle s'était assise sur la chaise la plus proche du mur droit, deux chaises inoccupées avaient été placées juste à côté de la sienne…

_Flash-back_

Hermione pensait réellement avoir besoin du mot de passe, mais avant qu'elle puisse deviner en quoi il consistait, elle fut interrompue par le professeur McGonagall.

'Bonsoir Mlle Granger. Vous allez voir le directeur ?' demanda t-elle. Hermione hocha la tête et le professeur continua : 'Le mot de passe est Chocolat'.

La gargouille se déplaça et l'escalier fut immédiatement en vue. Hermione se tourna pour remercier son professeur mais constata qu'elle avait déjà disparu.

Elle monta les escaliers et frappa doucement sur la porte en bois qui s'ouvrit lentement sur elle-même. Son entrée fut saluée par le professeur Dumbledore. Il lui montra d'un signe de la main où elle devait prendre place. Elle sourit, ferma la porte derrière elle et se dirigea vers sa place.

'Maintenant il ne manque plus que le professeur Snape et le jeune Malefoy,' dit Dumbledore avec un éclat de malice dans l'œil. Juste à cet instant, un nouveau coup fut donné sur la porte. Hermione tourna la tête pour voir Snape et Malefoy entrer dans la pièce. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Malefoy et elle frissonna. Son attitude était tellement froide que c'en était presque trop.

Il la regarda, souriant d'un air suffisant, un peu comme s'il savait quelque chose qu'elle ignorait. Elle n'aimait pas ce regard.

Et alors quelque chose changea. C'était comme si ses yeux brûlaient sa peau, comme si il pouvait lire dans son esprit et son âme. Elle se sentait irrésistiblement attirée vers lui.

'C'est étrange,' pensa t-elle.

'Melle Granger ?'

Hermione se tourna vers le regard de Dumbledore et constata que le vieux professeur était maintenant plus loin d'elle qu'il ne l'avait été cinq secondes auparavant. 'Huh ?'

'Granger, bouge !' siffla Malefoy. Hermione tourna son regard vers lui et haleta, regardant Malefoy avec des yeux ronds. C'était lui qui s'était rapproché où était-ce elle ?

'Regarde moi dans les yeux, Mal-', commença Hermione, dirigeant son doigt vers lui et lui tapotant le front avec.

'Ahem', fit Dumbledore, feignant une quinte de toux.

Hermione tourna sa tête rapidement, prêt à bondir sur celui qui l'avait interrompu mais elle se rendit vite compte qu'il s'agissait du directeur.

'Désolée Professeur,' dit-elle en rougissant d'embarras.

'Il semblerait que ce bracelet puisse faire autre chose que de faire obéir Miss Granger aux ordres de Mr Malefoy.'

'…'

Hermione regarda le serpentard, plissant son nez de dégoût. Au début, elle n'avait pas bien compris ce que voulait dire Dumbledore, mais quand elle se rendit finalement compte que quelque chose clochait avec le bracelet, ses yeux s'élargirent dans la crainte.

_Fin du Flash-back_

Ils avaient essayé plusieurs sorts mais tous avaient échoué. Hermione était cependant resté assise prés de Malefoy….Cette fouine stupide !

A présent, elle était étendue sur son lit, se réchauffant sous la couverture, et décida de faire un somme. Bien que ses pensées était assez occupées par tous ces événements, le sommeil vint assez facilement. Peu de temps après avoir fermé les yeux, l'obscurité bienfaisante enveloppa son esprit.

Elle avait un sommeil dénué de rêves. Pourtant quelque chose d'étrange se produisit. Pour la première fois de son existence, Hermione marcha en dormant. Puisque cela ne lui été jamais arrivé auparavant, de se réveiller dans un autre lit que le sien, c'était assez effrayant….Hermione se réveilla pour se trouver dans une pièce poussiéreuse, étendue sur un vieux divan sale.

'Enfin réveillée, je vois ?' gronda une voix, ne semblant pas très agréable.

Hermione chercha et vit un visage la regarder…La jeune fille fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit…Elle hurla.

'Chut, petite idiote !' dit le professeur de potions, gêné.

'Professeur Snape ?'

'Oui, maintenant taisez-vous ! Il est 6 heures du matin et tout le monde dort !'

'Que- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ?' demanda Hermione tout en regardant nerveusement autour d'elle.

'Eh bien, Miss Granger, je vous ai trouvé errant dans les couloirs des cachots, et vu qu'il était presque 5 heures, MOI, j'ai décidé de vous apporter dans mes propres appartements. Snape la fixa de façon sinistre, ses yeux se réduisant en deux minuscules fentes. 'Vous pouvez prendre le manteau sur cette chaise, et rejoindre votre propre maison.'

Sa propre maison… ? Hermione baissa les yeux et rougit quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne portait que sa robe de nuit. Elle essaya de se cacher à la vue de Snape en vain.

Hermione suivit le regard du Professeur de Potions, qui l'observait tel un faucon.

'Miss Granger, quittez s'il vous plait mon divan et rejoignez de nouveau votre dortoir, où je n'hésiterai pas à enlever des points à Gryffondor.'

Hermione cligna des yeux. Quand les mots de Snape devinrent enfin clairs à son esprit, elle se mit rapidement debout, s'empara du vieux manteau et accourut vers la porte. Elle abaissa la poignée de la porte, ouvrit celle-ci et faillit pousser un cri perçant quand elle se retrouva face à face avec Draco Malefoy.

'Granger ?' demanda simplement Malefoy, étonné.

'Malefoy ?' demanda Hermione, reflétant son étonnement.

'Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?'. Il la regarda, confus, les yeux légèrement blessants. Etait-il jaloux ? 'Et pourquoi, s'il te plait, portes-tu uniquement ta chemise de nuit ?'

Hermione baissa de nouveau les yeux, rougissant quand elle vit ses pieds nus sur le sol de pierre. Alors elle releva la tête, ses yeux s'agrandissant face à e qu'elle y vit.

'Pourquoi toi, tu portes seulement tes vêtements de nuit ?' demanda t-elle, souriant d'un air suffisant quand le serpentard a rougi.

'Bien, ce ne sont pas tes affaires, sang de bourbe…' répliqua t-il, sans se départir de son habituel sourire suffisant, semblant plutôt heureux de cette même réplique. Hermione roula des yeux, trouvant son ton très puéril et démodé. Elle fut tentée de lui demander quand il se déciderai à lui trouver un nouveau surnom- bas oui, ça ne la touchait plus autant qu'avant, surtout parce que ça avait été son surnom pendant plus de 6 ans.

'Mr Malefoy,' dit le professeur Snape, tout juste derrière Hermione. Celle-ci se tourna vers son professeur. 'Pourquoi êtes-vous ici, Draco ?' Quelque chose ne va pas ?'

Malefoy ne fit que le regarder, semblant attendre quelque chose.

'Bon, je pars,' dit finalement Hermione, en étouffant un bâillement. Elle voulait vraiment savoir ce qui poussait Malefoy à venir chez Snape à 6 heures du matin.

Elle contourna Malefoy et sursauta quand la porte se referma derrière elle, en la bousculant presque. Elle resta un moment devant la porte avant de commencer à arpenter le couloir. Hermione avait parcouru seulement cinq pas quand elle changea d'avis.

Elle se tint devant la porte, se demandant si elle devait écouter ou non. Elle plaça finalement un côté de sa tête contre la porte en bois.

'Rêve…Granger…Limite…Que…Faire'

Hermione essayait de comprendre ce que disait Malefoy à Snape, mais elle ne pouvait entendre toute la conversation et ceux qu'elle pouvait distinguer n'avaient absolument aucun sens…

Hermione se secoua, regarda une dernière fois la porte en bois et descendit le couloir. Elle n'avait pas parcouru quelques mètres que des pas précipités se firent entendre juste derrière elle. Elle les ignora au début, ne leur consacrant aucune pensée, mais quand ils se rapprochèrent, elle s'arrêta complètement de marcher. Avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de cligner des yeux, une main maintint son épaule et retourna Hermione sur elle-même.

Des yeux argentés furent tout ce qu'elle put voir avant que ses lèvres ne fussent englouties par celle d'une autre personne.

'Malefoy !' pensa t-elle, identifiant ces yeux gris, les cheveux blonds et ces lèvres molles…Le baiser était doux ; les lèvres molles caressèrent Hermione. Elle fixa les yeux de Malefoy, peu certaine de ce qu'elle y cherchait ni pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas repoussé. Les yeux de Malefoy devinrent tout flous, et alors Hermione ferma les yeux, laissant les sensations augmenter.

Malefoy, à titre d'essai, fit courir sa langue sur les lèvres d'Hermione, faisant gémir la griffondor. Hermione, ne sachant pas exactement ce qu'elle devait faire, entrouvrit sa bouche et reçu un choc plaisant quand la langue de Malefoy plongea à l'intérieur, caressant légèrement sa langue.

Elle aspira une bouffée d'air quand elle essaya de l'éloigner, toutefois elle se rendit compte que Malefoy ne se laissait pas faire. Il la poussa presque affectueusement du coude, l'encourageant à continuer le baiser.

Elle ouvrit davantage sa bouche, et Malefoy ne perdit pas de temps à y forcer sa langue. La langue de velours se déplaçait dans sa bouche jouant avec celle d'Hermione. Un doux gémissement fut entendu et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle se rendit compte que ça venait de Draco – oui, Draco, plus Malefoy…Depuis qu'ils avaient été liés par le bracelet, elle avait commencé à penser à lui en tant que Draco.

Les bras du Serpentard s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, se rapprochant de son corps, et ses bras à elle se placèrent instinctivement autour de son cou. Une des mains de Draco resta sur sa taille tandis que l'autre caressa son dos d'une façon apaisante.

Après ce qui lui parut des heures, Draco l'éloigna doucement. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement, trouvant les yeux du Serpentard déjà ouvert. Son regard semblait suffisant.

Elle toussota, essayant de retrouver sa voix, 'Que…Qu'est-ce que c'était ?'

Il bougea juste un peu, se contentant de lui sourire d'un air supérieur.

'Je veux une réponse,' dit-elle, consciente de sa voix tremblante.

Il ne répondit toujours pas.

'Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?' demanda t-elle, incertaine de vouloir connaître la réponse.

Il sourit doucement, son attitude suffisante évanouie, un air affligé peint sur son visage angélique – attendez angélique ? Hermione secoua la tête, essayant de retrouver ses esprits.

'Granger, nous devons parler. Pas maintenant, vu qu'il est 6 heures du matin. Voyons-nous plus tard, dans la bibliothèque, après le déjeuner,' dit Malefoy.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre, ni de lui dire qu'elle voulait avoir cette conversation avant le déjeuner, parce qu'il partit aussi soudainement qu'il était arrivé.

Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur, pensant à ce qui venait de se produire. Elle s'était réveillée dans les appartements du professeur de Potions, avait été poursuivie par Malefoy et embrassée de partout par le Serpentard…et…elle avait aimé ? Elle acquiesça. Oui, elle avait aimé.


	4. Mudblood

**Salut !**

**Eh oui, enfin de retour**

**Avec beaucoup beaucoup, ou plutôt EnOrmement de retard devrais-je dire…**

**Mais pourquoi vous me regardez méchamment ?? Hein ? Non, ne me lancez pas de pierres, siouplé !!**

**Je rigoleuh, vous z'êtes pas méchant, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin j'espère 'déglutit'.**

**Bon, en tout cas voilà le tout nouveau chapitre et bonne nouvelle, Danishgirl à fini cette fic **

**Donc encore deux chapitres et vous saurez toute la fin ! Cool, hein ?**

**Alors, je tenais a vous remercier pour toute l'attention que vous portez à 'Liée à toi', merci d'être fidèle, et Merci pour toutes vos reviews **

**Allez, je ne vais pas vous ennuyer trop longtemps, et Bonne Lecture !!!**

**xxx**

**Linoa2112 **

**Chapitre 4 - Mudblood**

Hermione attendait Draco dans la bibliothèque. Il lui avait dit qu'ils devaient parler et franchement, elle ne pouvait qu'approuver sa décision. Elle était liée à lui, et ignorer ce fait serait de la pure stupidité de sa part. Le bracelet le prouvait.

Elle leva les yeux quand elle entendit des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient de sa table. Draco marchait de façon rapide et confiante, comme si il avait une mission à accomplir. Hermione lui adressa un faible sourire, ne sachant pas exactement ce qu'elle devait faire. Quelques heures auparavant, elle avait embrassé Malefoy, et depuis ce baiser, des papillons chatouillaient son estomac dés qu'elle pensait à lui.

Quand Draco arriva prés d'elle, il se pencha et l'embrassa sur la bouche, de la même façon d'un garçon embrassant sa petite amie. Cette douce marque d'affection fit rougir Hermione, et Draco la regarda avec effarement, comme si il n'avait pas prévu de l'embrasser. Le bracelet les rendait peut-être maladroits dés qu'ils se trouvaient proche l'un de l'autre ? Hermione ne savait que penser. Les derniers événements lui semblaient tellement surréalistes que si Voldemort revenait soudainement à la vie, cela ne l'aurait même pas étonnée. Ah oui, c'était vrai. Voldemort avait été vaincu, depuis que Harry et lui s'étaient affrontés l'année précédente. Harry avait naturellement fait ce qui été nécessaire en débarrassant de la surface de la terre l'horrible magicien.

-Euh, marmonna Draco, le regard un peu confus après ce qu'il venait de faire. 'Nous devons sérieusement nous débarrasser de ce bracelet', dit-il finalement se forçant a ricaner de façon pathétique. 'Il m'a forcé à t'embrasser, comme si j'étais...Comme si on était ensem...'Il manqua s'étrangler. Draco et Hermione se dévisagèrent en silence.

-Alors, tu as des idées ?demanda Hermione, dés que le silence devint trop pesant.

Il hocha lentement la tête, et puis, après quelques secondes sans répondre, il dit 'J'ai pas mal d'idées.'

-Très bien, j'aimerai les entendre, dit Hermione en essayant de sourire avec gentillesse, ce qui se termina par un tremblement nerveux de la lèvre supérieure. Pourquoi essayait-elle de sourire gentiment, cela elle l'ignorait, elle avait juste senti qu'elle devait se comporter de cette manière. Elle avait besoin...de l'aide magique du blond ce qui la fit gémir intérieurement.

-On pourrait essayer quelques uns des sorts les plus avancés de l'Alohomora ?'

Hermione secoua la tête. 'Non, j'ai déjà essayé ceux-là. Aucun ne fonctionne.'

-Ouais, bon, je m'en doutais, alors j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait peut-être écrire à mon père pour lui demander ce qu'il sait de ce sort. Je me demande comment j'ai pu le trouver dans...l'autre réalité...Je ne sais-'

-Tu penses que c'est sage ?

-Ne m'interromps plus jamais, dit-il dans un ricanement effrayant.

-Oui, mais...

-Ne m'interromps plus jamais, répéta le Serpentard, soulignant avec force chaque mot, comme si elle était une gamine de deux ans, ne connaissant rien à la vie.

-Tu es tellement désagréable ! Hurla Hermione en levant les mains au ciel, comme si elle ne savait plus quoi faire du garçon qui se tenait devant elle.

-Pas du tout, siffla Draco.

-Eh bien, si ! Hermione roula des yeux.

-Non, Granger ; Je ne suis pas d'humeur à me disputer pour le moment. Nous avons besoin de trouver ce qu'il faut faire à propos de toi et de ce foutu bracelet.

-Très bien, continue. Hermione avait dit cela en lui adressant un geste de la main signifiant qu'il pouvait reprendre là où elle l'avait interrompu.

-Comme si j'avais besoin de ta permission, ricana t-il, avant d'ajouter dans un murmure : 'sang de bourbe'.

-Arghh, je te hais ! Hermione se leva de sa chaise, attrapa son sac avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la bibliothèque.

-Attends Granger ! s'écria Draco, tout en marchant d'un pas rapide vers elle. Quand il parvint à sa hauteur, il saisit son épaule et la força à se retourner vers lui. 'Si tu sors de cette bibliothèque, tu te débrouilleras toute seule.'

-Ah ah ah,' dit Hermione sur un ton sec, dégageant son épaule loin de son emprise. 'Comme si j'avais besoin de TOI...'

'Eh bien, tu sais, je te déteste aussi. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé et je ne t'aimerai jamais, Granger ! Tu es juste une pale imitation d'une sorcière, une sang de bourbe déguisée en magicienne ! Et j'ai vraiment hâte que l'on se débarrasse de ce foutu bracelet !'

Hermione se détourna de lui, sentant soudainement des larmes brûlantes lui piquer les yeux. Le Serpentard l'avait évidemment remarqué puisqu'il se mit à sourire d'une façon toute malveillante, avant de se rapprocher d'elle. Hermione resta complètement immobile pendant quelques instants, n'osant même pas respirer. Les mots qu'il avait prononcé l'avait rendue … tellement triste ! Elle se força à retenir ses larmes. Elle préférait mourir, plutôt que de lui donner la satisfaction de la faire sans cesse pleurer.

'Melle Granger, vous vous sentez bien ?'

'Hein ?'

'Allez-vous…'

'Oui, je vais très bien, merci Madame Pince.'

La Gryffondor se précipita hors de la bibliothèque, se dirigeant vers la tour des Gryffondors. Elle marchait d'un pas rapide, ne prenant pas la peine de dire bonjour, quand Neville et Luna la saluèrent. Elle jeta simplement un coup d'œil à leurs mains enlacées, pensant aussitôt à quel point les gens étaient mauvais.

Elle détestait les gens, elle détestait les couples, elle détestait l'amour… et elle détestait Draco parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

Hermione s'arrêta brusquement. Amour ?

Elle reprit sa marche tout en pensant à Draco. Ce sale gosse se comportait comme un monstre fétide et corrompu la plupart du temps, mais il n'était pas aussi cruel et méchant qu'il l'avait été par le passé, bien que ce soir il était retourné à ses anciens amours. Il l'avait appelé sang de bourbe, bien que cela faisait un bail qu'il ne l'avait pas nommée ainsi. Mais ce n'était pas le mot sang de bourbe qu'il l'avait affectée, mais plutôt le fait qu'il lui avait dit qu'il ne l'aimait pas et surtout qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais.

Hermione entra dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, et fut saluée par ses deux meilleurs amis.

'Hermione, où étais-tu passée ?' demanda Harry.

'Ouais. Mione, t'étais où ?' demanda Ron en souriant d'un air suffisant.

'La bibliothèque.'

'Ahhh, je vois', dit Ron en déplaçant une pièce d'échecs. Hermione n'avait jamais aimé les échecs magiques et encore moins ceux des Moldus.

'Dés que j'aurai gagné la partie-'commença Ron, mais fut aussitôt coupé par Harry hurlant 'Quoi ?!'

'Regarde la vérité en face Harry, tu vas finir dernier…comme toujours.'

'Pas du tout'

'Echec'

'Hein ?'

'Echec et Mat'

'Donc comme je le disais, veux-tu jouer contre le gagnant qui se trouve être… moi ?'

Hermione mima un bâillement, marmonna qu'elle était fatiguée et qu'il était temps qu'elle monte se coucher. La dernière phrase qu'elle entendit quand elle montait l'escalier fut celle de Harry 'Mais il n'est qu'une heure de l'après-midi !'.

Elle décida d'ignorer ce commentaire et grimpa le reste des escaliers. La porte claqua contre le mur quand elle l'ouvrit. Lavande et Parvati, qui se reposaient sur le lit de Lavande, sursautèrent quand la porte rencontra brutalement le mur de pierre.

'Mon Dieu, Hermione, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?'

Hermione décida également d'ignorer les deux filles, sachant de son expérience antérieure que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Ils la regardèrent fixement, et Hermione pouvait sentir leur regard brûlant rempli d'interrogations posés sur elle.

'Voulez-vous arrêter de me fixer de la sorte !' dit-elle d'un ton sec, se retournant sur les deux filles. 'Je ne suis pas particulièrement passionnante, n'est-ce pas ?'

'N'importe qui sortant avec Malefoy est très Passionnant !'

'Attendez, je ne sors pas avec ce gars stupide, et comme si j'aimerais sortir avec un furet !'

'Ouais, eh bien, il est peut-être un peu…mais admet que c'est un très beau furet'. Lavande et Parvati rirent nerveusement.

Hermione renifla. Malefoy…beau ? D'accord, il a une classe d'aristocrates, une peau impeccable, des yeux fascinants, des cheveux de soie…

'Non, il ne l'est pas.'

'Allez Hermione, tu ne vas quand même pas nous dire que Malefoy est Laid !'

Hermione baissa ses yeux sur le livre qu'elle venait juste d'ouvrir.

'Arrêtez ces bêtises ! Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ce FURET !'

Elle tira brutalement sur les rideaux de son lit, se retrouvant ainsi dans le noir, et murmura l'incantation de Silencio. Puis, elle fit celui de Lumos en plaçant sa baguette magique au dessus du livre qu'elle illumina en quelques instants pour qu'elle puisse le lire.

Une heure ou un peu plus passa, où personne n'osa l'interrompre, ce dont elle était reconnaissante. Bien qu'elle avait vraiment envie de lire, son esprit ne lui permettait pas. Tout ce qu'elle était capable de faire se résumait à penser à un certain Draco Malefoy.

Elle tira lentement le rideau de son lit sur le côté. La chambre était vide. Elle quitta son lit et s'empara de son sac. Elle devait essayer de retrouver cet endroit spécial où elle se rendait dans l'autre 'monde'. Il était tellement tranquille et elle pourrait s'y cacher, coupée du reste du monde. Hermione espérait juste que personne d'autre ne le connaissait. Dans l'autre univers, cela avait été son endroit mais peut-être qu'ici, quelqu'un d'autre se l'était approprié. Elle était certaine que cet endroit lui redonnerait le moral et pourrait lui apporter la paix qu'elle désirait avoir. Et elle avait désespérément besoin de cette tranquillité.

Elle descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle commune, ignorant les visages interrogatifs de Ron et Harry pointées vers elle, jouant toujours aux échecs.

Hermione franchit les portes principales du château et marcha sous un temps nuageux. Après avoir flâné pendant quelques minutes, essayant de trouver son endroit, elle y parvint finalement. L'environnement était toujours aussi beau. L'endroit était spacieux, ouvert mais cependant fermé à tous les regards. Elle pouvait être tranquille et en même temps écouter les conversations de ceux qui se trouvaient à quelques mètres de la. C'était stupéfiant. C'était magnifique. C'était tout simplement…parfait !

Elle inhala le parfum entêtant de…Etait-ce une fleur ? Non, ce ne pouvait pas en être une. Elle n'avait jamais senti un tel parfum auparavant, mais elle se fit promettre de demander à Neville ce que cela pourrait être.

Un petit rayon de soleil avait trouvé son chemin parmi les cieux grisâtres. L'herbe était un beau vert foncé et si humide que l'on pouvait voir les gouttes cristallines couler le long des grandes et épaisses tiges sauvages. Le grand arbre dans le coin laissait planer son ombre sur une partie reculé de l'espace ou se trouvait un unique banc.

Hermione sourit, et marcha lentement vers l'ombre du vieil arbre où se trouvait le banc qui semblait être là depuis des années ou même des siècles. Elle aimait ce banc. Dans l'autre monde, elle y avait passé des heures à l'étudier. Elle s'assit sur ce banc, laissant peu à peu ses doigts explorer la surface de bois. Le dessous du banc était si lisse, si doux « aie ! »

Elle retira vivement sa main et gémit quand elle s'aperçut de la présence d'un petit éclat de bois rentré dans sa peau.

' Putain !' s'exclama t-elle, en essayant de retirer ce petit éclat.

'Surveille ton langage Granger', dit une voix douce.

Hermione se retourna, ses yeux se plissant pour regarder Draco Malefoy.

'Ma façon de parler ne te regarde pas Malefoy !' répondit-elle.

Il a juste souri et voulut prendre sa main. Au début, Hermione voulut l'insulter pour qu'il ne s'approche pas mais quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle la poussa à lui donner sa main. La douce caresse de ses doigts sur sa paume l'apaisa. Quand il tira doucement sa main vers lui, elle n'eut d'autres choix que de se rapprocher. Il enroula sa main gauche sur son poignet et enleva l'éclat de bois de sa main droite.

'Voila, c'est parti, maintenant', dit-il en souriant faiblement.

'Merci'

Elle regarda son poignet, où sa main à lui se tenait toujours. Elle était exactement au dessous du bracelet.


End file.
